


Being Alpha

by ItsLivvvy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Discrimination, Discrimination Against Alphas, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Perrie, Rutting, Smut, Soul Bond, University, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alphas are the more dominant of the three categories of Omega, Alpha and Beta. Alphas may become dangerous if exposed to heat hormones or just natural Omega pheromones. Alphas should be kept away from Omegas until they are able to control themselves."-Dr. Carl Gregory, <em>What To Do With Alphas</em>, 1979.</p>
<p>In other words, the doctors told us the same thing, even now, the media told us the same thing and society did as well. If you're an Alpha, you're a monster. If you're an Alpha, you'd better pray for an Omega brave enough to take you on. This theory was adopted by my parents. I was alpha, they locked me up. I stayed that way, lonely and locked in the house, until Louis came along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Battle is Not Over, Even When It's Won

"He's alpha?"Mum sobbed.

"I'm afraid so."The doctor replied and I twiddled my fingers around. As a 14 year old, this was the last news I wanted to hear.

"What do we do?"My Dad asked and the doctor looked at me.

"Keep him away from any omegas."

 

My parents interpretation of that advice was to lock me away. I spent my days alone, I did my school work alone, and I rutted alone. Mum let me eat with the family, but I wasn't allowed outside the house without them. I was cooped up in the house and everyone knew what I was. That's the house with the alpha in it, beware kids. I just wanted to be free. I wanted to go to school and make friends, like everyone else. The only friends I'd ever had I hadn't talked to since I was 14. Mum had cut me off from them in fear one might just turn out omega. I cursed my gender and the role it had assigned me. Being alpha was the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

 

I remember my first rut very clearly. It was terrible.

"Mum, I don't feel very well."I moaned one morning after my diagnosis when I was still 14. I was hot and sweating. I could feel my cock thickening in my trousers. I adjusted myself uncomfortably and Mum looked up.

"Get to your room."She said shakily."You're in rut, get to your room."I backed up into my room and I heard Mum lock the door. I didn't really know what to do, but my body soon told me. I moaned, doubling over and falling face first onto my bed. I could feel my hips jerking without my permission. I got myself fully onto the bed and thrust down into it. I couldn't stop myself if I tried. Not that I was trying. I could feel my knot threatening to pop. I didn't know what it was at the time, but I could feel that it was all going to end. I wrapped the sheets tightly around my fists and buried my moans into my pillow. I almost screamed when I popped a knot for the first time, in my pants, rutting against my bed. The relief that flooded over me was short lived as I felt my dick thickening almost as soon as my knot had gone down. I didn't realize that being an alpha could suck as bad as this did.

 

My life was never normal after that. I was confined before, but Mum tightened the reins after that. She wouldn't let me out of the house for a week before my rut and a week afterwards. She didn't even look at me. I would've done anything for just one night to be normal and I got it. I got it, but it wasn't what I expected out of it.

 

"Harry, listen to me, I've heard about a party down the street. I want you to go."Gemma said sitting on my bed one night before I was supposed to go to sleep. Gemma was a beta and my sister. Mum let her go anywhere she liked. I was the dangerous one.

"Gem, you know I can't."I mumbled and she grabbed my face.

"Harry, you have a knot, it doesn't make you an out of control maniac. You're coming with me."I whined that I didn't want to."The only way out of this prison is through a mate and how do you expect to find one in here?"She asked gesturing to the bars on my windows. I looked at the floor.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Gem." 

"You won't, I promise."She cooed."You're the sweetest alpha I've ever met, Harry."I pulled her hand off my face and just held it for a few minutes.

"Bedtime!"Mum yelled.

"Actually, I was thinking of taking Harry to a beta only party."Gemma said and Mum nodded."OK, but you know the rules."The rules:

1\. Never leave Harry alone.  
2\. If you lose him you must be sure to warn everyone of what he's capable of.  
3\. Find him at all costs.  
Those were what my sister and I were trained to live by. I was confined, because I was dangerous. All in the definition of what alpha meant. Alpha meant possessive, strong, dominant and dangerous when threatened. I was apparently biologically predetermined to be all those things.

"Of course Mum, I'm not stupid."

 

Gemma helped me pick out what I wanted to wear and such. It was my first real party ever. I was 17 years old. Gemma held my hand as we went down the street. The older people glared at me since they knew who I was, but the younger they got the less they recognized me. I hadn't been out much in 3 years. Gemma got me inside and I was smacked in the face with beta, alpha and omega scents smashed together.

"I thought you said it was all beta?" 

"That's just what I told Mum. Have fun Harry!"She disappeared into the crowd and I debated going home entirely. I felt a clap on my back which jolted me forward.

"Harry! I haven't seen you in forever!"Zayn yelled a little too loudly, like he was already on the tipsy side. He had been my friend before."How you been? You met my girl?"He gestured to the fairy like blonde girl on his arm with a beer in her hand and a dopey grin on her face.

"No."I answered.

"I'm Perrie."She said and I nodded.

"I'm Harry."To be honest with you, I didn't know whether Zayn was alpha, beta or omega until that moment. The smell of mated omega wafting off her was unbelievably strong.

"You're an alpha?"I asked and he nodded.

"So are you, aren't you?"He asked and I nodded my eyes shifting around like I was afraid of someone seeing my answer. I was afraid. Being alpha to me didn't mean I was stronger and could win any fight for my omega like it meant to him. Alphas in the media had always been portrayed as brutish, mean people. Unless they were mated, and even now as they tried to change that, the stigma stuck pretty hard. Alphas were dangerous, unless mated. Zayn had wandered off while I was lost in my train of thought. I caught the scent of an omega which I found myself following. I told myself that I wouldn't try anything, but I couldn't guarantee that. I followed the scent all the way to the back of the house. A quiet group of mated alphas and unmated omegas hung in a circle. The scent I had been following was very clearly the small, curvy boy with the bright blue eyes that were growing wider as he realized what I was and thought that he knew why I was standing there. I looked at the floor.

"Sorry, I followed the smell. I couldn't stop. I'll just go."I apologized turning to run. I was going to run all the way home. Home may be prison, but it was safe. I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder and turned to see those blue eyes staring up at me.

"You can stay. You alphas aren't as bad as they want you to believe you are."He said quietly. He wasn't like every omega I'd ever met. Omegas were small, weak, submissive and cowered when threatened. The fact that he wasn't afraid of me was astounding enough. He led me back to the circle and sat me down beside him. I was nervous and fidgety. All it took was his hand on top of mine to stop my movements. I looked at him again as my heart melted. I would never hurt him, ever.

"What's your name?"He asked.

"I'm Harry." 

"I'm Louis, this is Liam and his omega Niall. I can see by Zayn's face you've already met. How come I haven't seen you around before?" 

"I'm homeschooled."I said quickly trying to avoid the subject of how regimented my life was.

"He lives in the house with the bars on the windows."Zayn commented and Louis's brow furrowed.

"Why do you need bars on your windows? What are you trying to keep out?"I scoffed.

"More like, what are they trying to keep in?"I mumbled, but he heard me.

"They're there to keep you in?"His tone sounded appalled."Why would they do that?"I looked at him funny.

"I'm dangerous and uncontrollable. The doctor said to keep me away from omegas and that's the best way my Mum could think of. She pulled me from school and everything else. I'm not allowed out without someone. The only reason I'm even here is because my sister brought me and told my Mum it was all beta."By that point I was ranting and on the verge of tears."She's breaking all the rules right now. The rules to protect people from me and me from myself."Louis's hand on mine came up on to my back. He rubbed soothingly as I finally cried."I just want to be normal. I want so badly-"I was cut off by my own sobs.

"I know, you poor thing."He cooed. He didn't even protest slightly when I cuddled my face into his neck. He seemed to like it. Zayn leaned forward.

"Your Mum's not allowed to keep you cooped up like that you know."I sniffed.

"She's not?" 

"People haven't locked alphas up in ages. You need to find a mate and get out of there."Gemma was suddenly right there.

"Come on Harry, before Mum gets suspicious."I whined into Louis's neck.

"I'll see you later, OK?"Louis assured me grabbing my hand and writing his number on it."See you later alpha."He kissed my cheek as Gemma pulled me away to leave.

"Look at you, a bonafide omega magnet."She commented as she held my hand the entire walk home. I nodded dreamily. The smell of him was still on my clothes.

 

I woke up the next morning to Mum standing over me.

"Why do you smell like omega?"She asked."You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"She asked. My Mum meant well. She was omega herself and my Dad had been an alpha. He was a real asshat though and my step-Dad was the only alpha my Mum ever trusted. I just called him Dad now. I barely even remembered my biological Dad.

"No, Mum, you must be smelling things."I protested, but she didn't believe me.

"You didn't force yourself on-"She paused to sniff."-him, by the smell of it." 

"No, Mum, I don't know what you're talking about."I groaned. She suddenly took a step back as I pulled myself out of bed.

"Why do you always do that? I'm your son."She shook her head. Her quick footsteps echoed behind her as she left. I hadn't hugged my Mum in 3 years.

 

I called the number written on my hand and asked for Louis.

"Hello?" 

"It's Harry." 

"Oh! Harry how are you?" 

"This house is suffocating me, but what else is new."He cooed apologetically into the phone."It's not your fault." 

"I know, I just feel bad that you're stuck in there."I nuzzled my face into the phone. I wanted so badly for him to be beside me. I felt an overwhelming urge to cuddle him and protect him forever.

"Harry, what's all that rustling?"I felt my face heat up as I realized I had let my instincts get away from me.

"Nothing, it was nothing."I could hear him toying with his shirt. I bit my lip and waited in the silence. The last thing I wanted to come off as was the pushy alpha. I didn't want to be alpha.

"I'm going to come over. You want to sneak out?"He asked and my breath hitched.

"Sneak out?" 

"Yeah, live a little."I shook my head.

"I can't do that. I'm too dangerous. It's too close to my, uh."Louis laughed.

"Your rut?"I groaned.

"Don't say it. I'm already dreading it." 

"Well, I'm close to heat too, but I'm living while I can." 

"Another reason why we shouldn't be together. I don't want to hurt you."I looked around and pretended to not see my Mum around the corner.

"Live on the wild side. If we mate then I guess it's meant to be. If you're mated you can get out and you're hot."I blushed.

"Louis, I think you're already in heat."He chuckled.

"No, you're hot and I like you."I smiled to myself.

"Goodbye Lou." 

"Bye Harry."

 

It was 12:00AM. I heard little taps on my window. I shuffled to the window and saw Louis. He smiled and waved at me.

"Come down!"He mouthed. I shook my head, but eventually decided to go down anyway. I got dressed. I slowly opened my door and shuffled down the stairs. I moved quickly, but quietly, like a mouse. I opened the door and slipped out. I was met by Louis throwing himself at me.

"I thought you weren't coming."He laughed."Let's go!"He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street. I didn't know where we were going, but I'd follow him anywhere. He took me into the wooded area and found a tree with a tree house in it.

"Come on Harry." 

"Is it safe?"I asked and he laughed.

"Of course."I climbed up behind him and sat on the floor. He sat on my lap.

"You know Harry, you're not dangerous."He said and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He snuggled back into me and sighed."You know, I've known you for a day Harry, and I already feel so safe with you. Do you think we could be soulmates?"I scoffed at the idea. That was outdated thinking. The scientists had long proved that that kind of thing was merely fairy tale, but as I sat there, up in the tree, with Louis. I thought that maybe, just maybe, the scientists could be wrong.

"Yeah, Lou."I mumbled and he looked up at the stars. His head leaned back on my shoulder and his neck open and exposed to me. I enjoyed the way it arched and stretched. I enjoyed that he trusted me enough to bare his throat towards me. It may be a sign of submission, but it's also a sign of trust. Trust wasn't something I was used to getting.

"They're pretty tonight."He sighed and I sniffed the air before nodding.

"Lou, are you sure you're not in heat?" 

"Of course I'm not, you've never even smelled heat before."I shook my head.

"I've smelt my Mum's. She used to lock me in my room during them, but I know what it smells like. You smell like heat."He looked at me.

"Is that a bad thing?"I shook my head. The smell of him was better than anyone else I'd ever dared to put my nose near. Most omegas cowered away from me when I did that. Louis didn't cower away from anything.

"Being around you could be making my heat come faster."He concluded and my eyes widened.

"I can't be around you in heat. I could knot and mark you by accident. Alphas are-" 

"Harry! You're not an uncontrollable monster!"Louis raised his voice sitting up and spinning around to straddle my lap and face me."You're a sweet guy. You're not evil and uncontrollable. I'll show you."I opened my mouth to say something, but Louis pressed his lips to mine to stop me. My hand flew up to his waist and suddenly I was kissing him, really kissing him. He wrapped his thin fingers into my hair and tugged lightly. I tried to tell him to stop, because I didn't want to hurt him, but I couldn't. His lips were so soft and he was so good to kiss. I couldn't make him stop. I found myself melting into this kiss, instead of dominating and taking control like I was taught I would. My hands had moved from his waist to one on his back and the other on his upper thigh, dangerously close to his ass.

"You're a great kisser."He commented when he stopped to catch his breath. I hummed as I mouthed at his collar bone.

"So are you."He bore his neck to me again and closed his eyes.

"I told you that you'd be fine."

 

I woke up the next morning to him lying on my chest. His head, upper body and one leg covering my body. I smiled down at the form, sleeping so cutely on top of me and drooling slightly. I was enraptured with him and everything he did. The way his fists curled into my shirt. The way his leg fit in between mine perfectly and comfortably. The way he had smashed his face into my shirt. I would've loved to stare at him all day, but I knew I was in deep shit if my Mum found out I hadn't been in my bed all night.

"Lou, I have to go."I explained, softly shaking him until he snorted awake.

"What?" 

"I have to go."He walked with me home. I climbed in to my house through the door, and up to my room to spend the next three hours, until I had to wake, asleep in my own bed. Before he left he pulled me in for one last kiss. I heard the snap of a camera.

"Perfect."He whispered before pecking me once and running down the street. The minute he left my arms I knew that he was the one I was looking for. The minute he left my arms, they longed to hold him again. He was my mate.

 

I should've known I couldn't have fooled her. She came into my room, sniffed once and began to scream.

"You were with an omega! Sneaking out of my house! Did you hurt him? What did you do to him?"She rapid fire spit her words at me with hatred wrapped around every single one.

"Nothing! I did nothing! I kissed him a couple times, but he wanted those."I explained sitting up in my bed and slowly dragging myself out of it."He came to get me Mum! He's my mate!"She stopped.

”You marked him?" 

"Well, no, but I really want to."I shouldn't have said that. She glared at me.

"You're never leaving this house again."She slammed the door and I heard it lock.

"Mum!"I screamed pounding my fist against the door."Please don't do this!"She didn't respond I slid down sobbing into my hands. I picked up the phone and called Louis.

 

"Hey Harry, you up to get out again?"He asked cheerily. I sniffed and shook my head.

"I can't Lou."He made a distressed sound.

"Why not?"I felt my lips start to shake, but I had to be strong for him.

"My Mum found out and she's locked me in my room."I explained."She could smell you on me."He made this distressed sound. I just wanted to go to him and hold him tight.

"I was hoping we could be together."He whispered."Apparently, I was wrong." 

"I want to be with you too Lou." 

"Then break down the door! Come to me!"He pleaded. He made this other sound after that. A sound that lit my senses on fire. A high pitched whine erupted from his throat that omegas use to call their alphas.

"Harry."He said."I didn't mean to. You can't ignore that can you?"I took a deep breath in.

"Do it again."I asked and he emitted the same whine."I'm coming." 

"Harry, don't lose yourself." 

"I'm not, you need me. I'm coming to you."He giggled on the other end.

"OK."There was the submissive personality trait I thought I'd never see in him. I was going to my mate. Nothing was going to stop me, not even bars and locks.

 

"Mum! He's not dangerous!"Gemma yelled."He's found a mate I thought you'd be happy!" 

"I can't let him out. He'll do some sort of damage!"Gemma groaned and yelled something I never thought she would.

"Mum, Harry is not Dad!" 

"Well of course he's not Robin-" 

"No, Mum, Harry's not our Dad."It was silent."He's not abusive! He's not going to hit you or other omegas! He's so sweet and caring, Mum, how can you not see? You're putting him through hell, not because you're protecting him, but because you're afraid he'll be just like Dad."I only vaguely remember hearing this conversation, because my mate had called me and I was focusing on getting out. I don't even know how I managed to wiggle the bars out of their holds, but I'd gotten one when Mum came in.

 

"Trying to sneak out again?"She asked and I turned.

"My mate called me." 

"With what?" 

"The phone, but he called me."She got it after that.

"You don't have to escape, just go."I spun around staring at her as she stepped out of my way. I walked towards the door, but paused. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened at first.

"Relax, Mum."I whispered."I'm your son."She did relax and hug me back.

"I'm so sorry."She squeaked out, trying not to cry."Gemma was right, I shouldn't have treated you like you were your father."I pulled away from her embrace and walked towards the door. Once I got outside, I practically ran down the street.

 

I didn't know where he lived, I just followed the smell of my mate. He smelled almost sinful, like black tea and lemons. I never liked the smell of lemons, it had always reminded me of when my Grandma used to use a little too much lemon pledge on her furniture, but the smell of him was perfect. I knocked on the door and his Mum answered.

"Harry, I presume?"I nodded eagerly shifting from foot to foot. She let me in catching my arm on the way by.

"Don't hurt my son."She said.

"Never, I couldn't."I replied. She let me go and I ran up to his room. He sat on the bed and looked up."Hey Lou."He just whined that same whine again. I walked to him and cuddled him into me. I revelled in the fact that he needed me.

"Harry, I called you because I needed you."He said pushing me back onto the bed and straddling my lap."When you picked up that phone it was a good excuse to just get you over here. I'm verging on the edge of heat. I can't do another one alone. I need you, please."He was almost begging and I nodded.

"Come on babe, you really think I would leave you alone like that in this position? I'm not that cruel."He smiled, baring his neck and pulling my lips to it. I was inexperienced and confused by what I was doing. I kissed over his neck cautiously, but I knew I was doing something right when the hand he had in my hair tugged on the strands he grasped between his fingers. I could smell the heat coming off him now and I loved it. I felt a sudden need to protect him and take care of him. I felt my hands grip into his sides.

"Sorry."I whispered.

"No, Harry, it's OK, I'm yours."He slurred out looking at me through eyes that were clearly fogged with heat. I could feel that he was genuine though."I like being a little manhandled in heat."He whispered and I could feel I was losing him to his heat.

"No, Lou, stay with me."I begged."I don't know what to do."He smiled.

"Yes you do."He giggled."Fuck me into the mattress."I grasped him pulling his body flush to mine.

"Too many clothes!"He whined tugging at his t-shirt and jeans."You too!"He clamoured off my lap and pulled off his clothing. He got onto the bed on his hands and knees waving his ass in the air.

"Harry."He moaned. I blinked a few times.

"You said you liked to be manhandled."I whispered, slowly pulling off my clothes as well. I climbed over him and placed my hands on his ass. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I thought my body was telling me to. I spread his cheeks apart and took in the sight of him leaking out of his hole and down his thighs.

"Harry."He whined. 

"Be patient."I said kissing over his hip tenderly.

"I can't."He sobbed. I slipped two fingers into him and he keened.

"Harry, Harry, please Harry."He chanted.

"Patience."He tried to reach back to stroke my cock, and I don't know what came over me. I raised my free hand that had been on his hip and swiftly brought it down on his ass. He cried out.

"Sorry, sorry." 

"Patience."I cooed into his ear.

"Yes, I'm sorry."He slurred quickly. I rubbed my hand soothingly over his reddening ass cheek.

"I'll fuck you soon. I promise, you'll get a knot soon."He made this relieved sound. I teased him with my fingers a few more times before I pulled them out. He groaned at the loss, but sucked air in quickly at the pressing of the head of my cock against him.

"Yes."He hissed as I pushed into him.

"Perfect Lou."I whispered into his ear kissing over his neck as I thrust into him.

"Harry."He breathed. I really liked it when he said my name.

"Do it again."I asked and he did.

"Harry."He whined and at the end it turned into the same high pitched call that got me here. That lit something on fire, in the primal parts of my brain and my cock alike. He was falling apart. He couldn't even hold himself up anymore. He'd fallen down on his elbows, shaking. I thrust harder and faster knowing his body couldn't possibly handle much more. He needed the relief my knot would give him. I felt it burning, threatening to lock us together.

"Lou, Lou, baby, in or out?"I asked kissing at his face and rubbing my hand over his stomach to try and rouse him from his sex cloud.

"Mhmm? In, please."He whined. I grunted to signify I understood and thrust four more times before knotting deep in him. He screamed and came hard with me.

"Harry, Harry, mark me!"He screamed and I did it. I kissed over his neck, pressed my teeth against the bond spot and bit down. He sighed, contented.

"Babe, hold me."He slurred after it was all over and we were just stuck together. I held him to me as we laid together. I was the happiest I'd ever been.

 

I carried him all the way through his heat and my rut, which was triggered by his heat. We had a lot of sex is what I'm saying. It was a wonderful way to spend my first time really being with my mate. He was gorgeous. He was smart, cute, funny and he had these eyes. They were so very blue and every time he looked at me I just melted to whatever whim he had.

"Harry, could you get me my glasses?"He asked and I looked at where they were, beside him on his bedside table.

"Babe, can't you get them?"I asked, then he looked at me with those lips of his pouted and those eyes of his begging. My not-so-strong resolve broke with a definite snap. I reached over him, grabbing his glasses and kissing his nose.

"Here you are, babe."I said handing them to him. He looked so cute with his glasses on. I definitely liked him in them.

"We're officially mates now."He said."I wouldn't want it any other way. Are you still in rut?"He looked at me and I shook my head.

"I'm going to shower then."I nodded rolling over to sleep. The sound of the shower running lulled me to sleep.

 

I woke up to him smacking me in the face with a wet towel.

"Your turn!"He exclaimed before hitting me with his towel again.

"I'm up!"I shouted throwing up my hands in defence against the rough, wet cloth slapping against my shoulder. He hauled myself out of bed and showered. Louis was wearing my shirt and a pair of jeans when I walked back in. It was a beautiful sight for me to walk in to. He giggled at me raking his eyes over my damp body. I tightened my grip around the towel loosely wrapped around my waist. He laughed.

"Nothing I haven't seen."He insisted. It was lucky for him if been trying to wear a layered look that day. It hadn't really worked out for me, but it worked out for him. I slipped my t-shirt and jeans on watching Louis intently as he studied his shape from the side in a mirror.

"How did I gain weight? I haven't eaten anything and had days of vigorous sex."I looked him up and down. I didn't see a difference.

"You're just all full of my cum, it'll go away."I whispered in his ear pulling his hands away and intertwining our fingers instead.

"I like the sound of that."He hummed as I kissed over his neck.

"Mine?"I whispered.

"Yeah, yours."He whispered back. Suddenly, being alpha didn't seem so bad after all.


	2. What Needs Fixing is the System, Not Shop Windows Down in Brixton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sure, yeah, I think that Alphas are too dangerous for them to be in school with my kids. That's why they go to an all beta and omega school. I just can't risk my Omega daughter getting jumped by one of those brutes."-Joan Matthews, 39, beta, Mother of three betas and an omega, 1989
> 
> Growing up in a world that hates you is just a little difficult.

I peeled my eyes open when I felt something heavy being placed on my chest. I looked down into a pair of green-blue eyes attached to a giggling, toothless creature.

"Good morning Dada!"Louis said in this high pitched voice that was so annoying, but I would never stop him of course. The baby giggled crawling up my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and sat up slightly.

"Good morning Lou."I said, my voice still tired and gravelly. He leaned over and kissed me gently.

"Come on, it's time to get up!"He ran out of the room and I hoisted the child up onto my hip standing to walk out of the room.

"Your Daddy is silly."I commented which caused a giggle to erupt from the toothless grin. I smiled back. It was seemingly perfect.

 

Then I woke up. I rolled over to see it was 3:30AM and Louis was fast asleep beside me. We had been mated for a little over a year now. I'd moved out with him three months ago. It was nice to have our own space that belonged to just Louis and me. I wrapped my arm around his waist again to try and fall back asleep. I felt him draw back into me and I pressed my lips against his neck. He didn't move when he slept. He had to be awake.

"Harry."He groaned his hand slipping over mine around his waist."Why are you awake love?"I didn't respond. I just buried my head in his neck and breathed in his scent.

"No, come on now. You have to tell me."He said pulling my face away from his skin. He rolled onto his back and I crawled over top of him. I settled my body in between his legs and laid my head on his stomach. His fingers played with my hair and he waited patiently.

"I had a dream that you woke me up by placing a baby on my chest. You called me Dada."He nodded.

"Is that a bad dream?" 

"No, it was just a little weird. I've never had dreams like that before."He chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind if that was made a reality."I still can't believe we had the baby conversation half naked and mostly sleepy at 4:00AM. His eyes were dropping shut as I looked up and said.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind making that reality either."

 

I woke up still in that position three hours later when my alarm began to angrily beep at me. I had to get up and go to school. I had already graduated high school because of being homeschooled, but we both still had uni to go to.

"Get up Lou!"I whispered harshly, kissing him and he groaned.

"I don't want to Harry. Let's just play hooky." 

"We both need our degrees Lou."He groaned again.

"I don't want to." 

"I know."I picked him up and placed him on his feet.

"You're so cute, just survive the day and I'll take you out, OK?"He giggled nodding rapidly. Louis wasn't the typical omega often, but when I treated him, he would melt into his biologically predetermined personality traits. He told me that I only exerted dominance during rut, but that's always kind of fuzzy for me so I wouldn't know. He began to walk away from me scratching his head and yawning. He was so cute.

"Now, get that cute bum of yours ready to go." 

"Ugh, it's not cute, it's huge."I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back to me. I kissed his nose.

"It's cute." 

"Well I'm glad you like it anyway."He grumbled stumbling his way into the shower still rubbing sleep from his eyes. I sat on the edge of the bed and smiled to myself thinking about how brave he was to take me on.

 

I dropped him off at his class so he wouldn't have to walk.

"See you later boo!"I called after him blowing kisses at him. He scrunched up his face.

"Stop calling me that!"He blew a few kisses back though. I parked the world's worst car, as I so fondly called my POS car, in the first parking spot I saw. I walked the long journey to my first class, Gender Studies, or the study of Alpha and Omega, because betas are uninteresting and totally easy to understand. It's the other two that confuse people. I sat in the seat closest to the back, mostly because I didn't want anyone to really figure out what I was. The professors usually spoke more freely when they didn't know.

"OK, please open your textbooks to page 237."The Professor asked. The room was filled with the rustling of paper. I opened to the page and started to read.

_"Alphas and omegas have predetermined personality traits that neither can actually avoid. They may try to not be those things, but at their core, Omegas are submissive and Alphas are dominant. It's what makes them mesh so well. When an Alpha mates with an Omega, their aggression decreases substantially. They become gentle and passive, but only for the Omega they're mated to. If anyone threatens their bond mate they will become aggressive as a form of defence for their weaker partner. In any case, the danger that an Alpha presents never really goes down or up."_

"OK, so are alphas dangerous?"The prof asked and one guy raised his hand. I could smell his scent blockers from where I sat across the room, omega.

"I don't think so. I mean, the only time I ever saw my Dad get aggressive was when someone threatened my Mum or me and my sister."Another girl raised her hand.

"Of course they're dangerous. The aggression they present is way out of control sometimes. You all see the news reports."Ah, the news, my most hated channel. They did a piece on an alpha flipping a car in a fit of rage yesterday, they just conveniently forgot to mention the beta pointing the gun at him and the very pregnant omega he had cowering under his arm. Also, he didn't flip the car, he used it as a protective shield to protect previously described omega.

"Ah, but you see, alphas don't react aggressively unless threatened. You can't deny it because it's a proven fact. So, on the news do they ever tell you what threatened them?"The professor asked and everyone in the lecture hall shook their heads."They don't want you to know. They want you to keep discriminating against alphas."The lecture hall was silent and that hit home. I couldn't help but think that if Mum had known this, she might have never locked me up.

"For your homework, I'm assigning you to read all of chapter four on alpha aggression and what triggers it."He always let us go early. I didn't leave this time, I slowly worked my way down the stairs towards him and stopped in front of his desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" 

"I'm an alpha."I blurted out and he nodded.

"A mated one too, congratulations."I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at the mention of my bond with Louis.

"I just wanted to thank you, for telling the truth."He looked up at me.

"You've had quite the life being what you are, haven't you?"I don't know why, but I poured out everything. I told him how I hadn't been allowed outside and how my Mum was so afraid of me. I told him how ashamed I was of being alpha. I told him about meeting Louis and how he got me out of there. I told him how my Mum had apologized. I told him how being alpha had affected my life. He listened patiently and he was intrigued.

"Harry, I would love for you to tell the class your story. I think it would really help them understand."I hesitated, but nodded anyway. What better way to educate about alphas than through an alpha?

 

I hadn't even got out the lecture hall doors when Louis ran into my arms.

"Harry!"He sobbed and I was confused until the door opened to reveal two hulking, unmated alphas. I growled at them and they backed down.

"Are you OK?"I asked and he sobbed into my shirt."My poor omega."I sat down on the steps and let him straddle my lap. He cuddled into me, like a child would, and sniffed.

"They came after me." 

"I know." 

"It was because I took those bloody scent blockers again."I sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that all those scent blockers do is cover up the fact that you have a mate instead of the fact that you're omega?"He turned his head towards me.

"Apparently once more. I thought if I just took more-" 

"How many did you take?"I cut him off and he sat back.

"Um, it was four."I felt my grip tighten.

"For God's sake Lou, you're only supposed to take one! You could've died!" 

"You can't overdose on scent blockers Harry, stop being so melodramatic."I could feel my fingertips digging into his sides and I relaxed my hands in an attempt to remedy that. He sighed catching my face in his hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not hurting me, before you'll start to believe it?" 

"Apparently once more."He laughed climbing off my lap.

"You're an ass, let's go."I walked out, hand in hand with him. His next class was just down the hall and I was in that class surprisingly. I wanted to be a lawyer and Lou wanted to be a drama teacher. I couldn't tell you whether it was my elective or his, but I was grateful I got to see him once a day at least before we went home.

 

I always get the car and make Louis wait for me to come and get him. He doesn't like it, but he does it anyway. I'm a little traditional in some ways and a good alpha never makes his omega walk to get the car.

"Finally, how far out did you park this time?"He complained swinging open the passenger door and climbing in.

"Pretty far, why are you being grumpy?"I asked and he huffed.

"My scent blockers wore off and now no one will talk to me for fear of pissing my alpha off."I didn't like that that was the way it was, but I had to deal with it.

"Is that why you keep taking them?"He nodded and I sighed."I'm sorry, I wouldn't have mated you if I knew what would happen."He pinched my cheek playfully.

"Hey, I asked didn't I?"He remembered back to then and nodded, because indeed he did.

"I'm not really sure I should've taken your heat crazed screams for my knot as permission, you know." 

"It's OK babe, I still love you."When we got home I helped him carry his stuff in and then collapsed on the bed. I felt him crawl over me and lay on my back.

"Lou, what are you doing?"I mumbled into my pillow.

"I'm cuddling."He answered sitting back so his hips rested just above my ass and then laying back down again on his stomach. He gently kissed over my shoulder blades.

"The professor asked me to speak about my experiences being an alpha tomorrow."I commented and Louis hummed."I'm going to do it." 

"Do you want me to be there?"I shrugged as best I could with him laying on me.

"If you want to."He chuckled.

"I'll be in the front row."

 

I did as I promised, I took him out for dinner. He got to choose the place and he chose this little diner on the corner across from school. I held his hand the entire walk in. I had to work the next night and I hoped I would be able to work some sex in before we went to bed that night. However, with how tired I could feel we both were, I doubted it. I made him wear one of the shirts that shows off our mating bond. The light pink, raised teeth marks on the juncture of his neck and shoulder were prominently displayed by the time I was finished.

"Is this really necessary?"He asked and I nodded.

"I want everyone to know how mine you are."He rolled his eyes, but I knew he really liked it when I did this. Mostly because he didn't protest, he just rolled his eyes. The waitress came and took our orders. I gently held his hand in mine and the waitress smiled.

"How long have you two been together?" 

"A year and a bit."Louis answered, I was slow because I was still staring dreamily into his eyes. I had always loved them so.

"Any kids?"She asked smiling widely at me as I shot to attention. I looked at Louis, because he'd paused. He'd fucking paused. He's usually so quick to say no when that question came up. He was quick to do almost everything.

"Lou."I whispered and he shook his head.

"No, we don't, but we're planning on trying."He gave my hand a light squeeze. I looked from him to the waitress who hurriedly skittered away.

"You got me all excited for nothing."I let out a breath and he laughed.

"You thought I was pregnant?"He laughed taking a sip out of his water glass.

"You paused, you never pause."He sighed.

"Believe me Harry, I'm sure you'll be able to tell when I pregnant." 

"You never know, I'm pretty oblivious."I retorted and he laughed muttering quietly.

"That you are."I rocked from side to side in my chair and leaned forward.

"So, about the presentation, are you really going to come?"I asked and he nodded.

"Oh for sure, to encourage the father of my not yet conceived children I would do anything."He said, snappy and quick like I was used to him being. The only time he was ever slow was when he first woke up. After that it was all quick clicking of shoes against the floor and tongue flying to spit out words faster than I could take them in. I don't know what he ever saw in me that made him think, yeah, I want to sneak this alpha out of his house and mate with him. I'm slow and klutzy. I always have been, always will be.

"Good, I don't think I could do it without you."He smiled pinching the plastic straw between his teeth.

"That's what I'm here for darling, supporting you and making your babies." 

"Don't be ridiculous, you're so much more than that."I told him and he nodded.

"I know, I just needed to make sure you did."I certainly did.

 

The food came faster than I expected it too, but not as fast as Louis wanted.

"I'm hungry, alpha feed me."He whined and I knew he was getting grumpy because he only ever called me alpha when he was being whiny or horny. I was pretty firm in my suspicion that it wasn't the latter of the two.

"I told you to stop skipping lunch."I said and he whined again.

"Harry, it's not my fault our campus food is shit."He dramatically threw his head on the table and pouted at me.

"Stop acting like a child Louis."I said as the waitress scurried over with food. Louis brightened up as she placed his plate in front of him."See, patience pet."He scowled at me and dug in. I placed my hand on his elbow, not saying a word, which caused him to slow down. We ate in silence, mostly because his mouth was never not full. He was quick and I was slow. I took him home after that. I found myself sleeping on our bed with him tangled around me, rather than hovering over and thrusting into him like my original plan had dictated. I had to do something nerve racking tomorrow, but at least I had my mate.

 

Everything went the way it normally does in the mornings. I woke up Louis a half an hour before when he was actually supposed to wake up because I know he will take a half an hour. He's not quick when he's waking up, after he's awake though. That's when he flies. He flew this morning and even zipped my jeans for me.

"Lou."I said as he buttoned up my shirt, taking over with his quick, deft movements to replace my slow, clumsy ones.

"What?"I knew there was no real use arguing with him. His fingers were far more nimble than mine were anyway. We got in the car, muffins in hand, munching as we went.

"You'll do great."Louis assured me as we slowly walked with our fingers interlocked into the lecture hall. I gulped and wished with all my heart I could find it in me to totally believe him.

 

I got up to the front of the lecture hall and I took a deep breath. I wiped my sweaty palms on the rough jean fabric of my pants and bit my lip nervously. I didn't usually tell people that I was alpha, unless they could smell it and asked about it or the abundance of cologne I was wearing. I looked down at my Louis, smiling little Louis. He grinned up at me, all white teeth and glittering eyes. He was my only anchor some days, I'd be tossed around in the storm without him. He crossed his ankles, one over the other, and nodded at me. The beta next to him looked from me to him with a question glinting behind her round brown eyes. Ebony fingers twisted into each other and dark brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what we were doing. Communicating silently, that's what we were doing, the way all mates do. He looks at me a certain way and I know exactly what he's trying to tell me. Sometimes, it's as trivial as the ice cream I need to go out and buy or the shoes I need to never wear ever again so help him, but right now, it was a silent, ghostly nudging of me forward telling me that everything was going to be alright. I always had a tendency to believe him. The professor smiled, giving me the nod to begin.

"Hey, I'm Harry."I said."You may have noticed me before, I'm in this class. I sit way at the back for two reasons. First, I'm a giant and would hate to block anyone's view."The crowd murmured with giggles. Louis smiled fondly at me.

"Second, I'm an alpha and I know how people react to me when I don't have my omega on my arm."The room fell silent."When I was 14, I went to the doctor's the same as everyone else did. I figured I'd get beta, like my sister did. I didn't feel alpha, but looking back, I think it was more of I didn't want to be alpha. The tests came back and the doctor gave us the news, I'm alpha. I don't know how your parents reacted to your placements, but mine didn't go over very well. My Mum cried and cried. My Dad asked what we should do and the doctor told them to keep me away from all omegas. I don't think he meant what my parents did next."I paused to breath, it got more difficult to talk about as we got farther in."They withdrew me from school and put bars on the windows to keep me from escaping. My friends called for the first few months, but after a while, they stopped calling. My Mum was terrified of me, again, for two reasons. First, my biological Dad, who was an alpha raised under the belief that he was violent, had hit her. Secondly, everything she read on the internet and in books only confirmed for her that I would become my father, eventually. This would carry on for three years."The crowd murmured again, this time sympathetically.

"I was locked away in my room for a week before and after my rut along with the week of. I didn't hug my Mum once during those three years, she wouldn't let me. My sister got me out of the house and to this party where I met this omega."I caught myself smiling and I'm sure everyone knew who I was about to introduce."His name was Louis and I loved him the moment I looked at him. He wasn't afraid of me like I thought he should be. When I poured out everything to him at that party he let me cuddle my face into his neck. It was a sign of trust I wasn't used to getting."The omegas in the crowd all sighed at the romanticism of it all."He wrote his number on my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I called him the next day, after being thoroughly torn apart by my Mum because she caught a whiff of Louis's smell on me. She just didn't want me to hurt an omega the way she was hurt. I don't know why she couldn't see how gentle a giant I was and am. According to my omega, I only get possessive during rut or when he takes scent blockers."I raised my eyebrows at him and he crossed his arms defiantly. The room giggled again.

"We snuck out of the house at midnight and went up to this tree house. That night, he kissed me and we fell asleep together. I suddenly realized that I wasn't nearly as dangerous as I thought I was. I mean, considering I didn't try to rape him the way I thought I knew I would when he shoved his tongue in my mouth, was proof enough for me. Mum lost it when she smelt him on me in the morning. She locked me up and told me I wasn't allowed to see him anymore. I called him again and he called me. You guys know of what I'm talking about. That high pitched whine that omegas use to call their mates when they're in distress, he used that. I was set on tearing apart that window when Gemma convinced Mum to let me go. I ran all the way to his house following the smell of what I would later find out to be my mate in heat. I marked him that day. I guess you could say it was a whirlwind romance."I smiled at Louis and he smiled back at me."So, yeah, that's my story. I hope you got all that. I know it was a lot."I awkwardly climbed off the stage and collapsed into the seat beside him. He soothingly rubbed my arm as I clasped his hand in mine.

"You did great babe."He kissed just under my jaw and I leaned into him.

"So what can we learn from Harry's story?"The professor asked and anemone raised their hand.

"Is this for real?"She asked and the professor nodded."I just don't find it very believable that his Mum would lock him up like that."I felt Louis's fingernails dig into my skin. I didn't need to prove anything to them, but Louis had always been a little protective.

"Why would he lie?"Louis yelled huffing angrily.

"Lou."I whispered."It's OK." 

"I checked out his story with his mother and she even admitted that she did it. Now, what can we learn?" 

"That it's unfair to lock up people like that. I've talked to Harry a few times and I had no idea that he was alpha. He's nothing like you expect them to be."The girl who usually sits two rows in front of me with her bright red hair swooped up into a giant bun. Her skin is so pale, she actually seems to be the same colour as our white bathroom tiles. Louis smiled kissing the back of my hand.

"I think we learned that this negative media image that's been portrayed for so long has really damaged some people. No one deserves to be treated like that because of things they can't control."The professor nodded and looked at Louis.

"I believe Louis, the omega Harry fell in love with at first glance and mated within two days, has an announcement to make."He let go of my hand and climbed on stage. I leaned forward, surely looking very confused.

"Harry, you know me a little too well I think because you almost ruined your own surprise yesterday over dinner. I know how much you love kids and how much you want to start a family."The realization slowly dawned on me about what he was about to say."I'm-" 

"Pregnant."I cut him off and he nodded."We're having a baby."I clamoured up on stage and picked him up spinning him around in a circle. He wrapped his legs around my waist and I just held him close to me.

"I love you."I said as he wiped the tears out of the corners of my eyes. He nodded laughing.

"I love you too."The lecture hall started to clap and my professor patted me on the back.

"Good luck you two."Being alpha definitely was not as bad as I thought it would be.


	3. Now I Believe In Miracles And A Miracle Has Happened Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Alphas and Omegas reproduce, the Omega's motherly instincts kick in. They usually take care of the children, but something happens in the Alpha as well. Alphas become protective of their children. Alphas love their children very much, contrary to common belief held by the many people biased against Alphas."- Jerome Bataille, Alpha Rights Activist, _Know the REAL Alphas_ , 1999
> 
> Having a family with Louis was easy.

"Damn it."I whispered sucking on the piece of skin I'd pinched in the hinge of the cupboard door. Sitting on the floor of the nursery assembling a change table while Louis tucked in our two year old was not supposed to hurt this much. You'd think I'd be able to actually do this the second time around. Our son was more excited than I was about another baby. Brayden was a lively one who moved just as quickly as Louis did. I was hoping this one would be a little slower.

"How's it going?"Louis asked waddling into the room and slowly lowering himself into the rocking chair. His hands folded over the expanse of his 8 and a half months pregnant stomach.

"It's going fine, I just pinched myself."I mumbled and he cooed reaching for my hand. His spidery fingers rubbed over the irritated skin then he bent as far as he could bringing it to his lips.

"All better."He whispered smiling at me.

"You know I'm not our son, right?" 

"Maybe not, but he acts a little too much like you some days."Louis commented watching me screw the last hinge in place.

"He acts nothing like me and he looks nothing like me."I replied hoisting myself off the floor.

"That's not true! He has your nose." 

"Oh yes, my best feature has been passed on to the next generation."My biting tone caught me off guard a little. It wasn't like me to do that, sarcasm was more Louis's thing.

"He has your lips too."He said quietly.

"Really, do you think? I always thought they were yours."He shrugged.

"There's no mistaking him, he's your son." 

"He's your son too." 

"Don't I bloody well know it too. I've got the stretch marks to prove it."I laughed at him, crossing the room to kneel in front of his swollen tummy. I placed my hands on either side of him and sighed.

"What do you say Marie, is the room to your liking?"Louis raised his eyebrows.

"She likes it when you talk."He commented."She'll love the room."I looked around and nodded. I pushed myself up to stand and helped him up.

"I can't wait to push this baby out."He groaned leaning against me as I rubbed his back.

"I know." 

"The kids already miss me you know, I can't wait to go in with the baby."I nodded helping him to bed. He fell asleep immediately and I rubbed my hand across his bump.

"Goodnight Marie."I whispered pressing a kiss to his stretched out skin. I pressed another kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Lou."

 

I only got two hours of sleep because I was being awoken by Louis pounding his fist between my shoulder blades. As soon as I stirred his hand wrapped around my bicep digging his nails into my skin.

"Baby."He whispered."Eight minutes apart, call Niall, Brayden needs a sitter. I can wait a little longer."He started taking deep breaths.

"Are you sure?"I asked.

"We can't take him with us because he really doesn't need to watch me sob, scream and try to claw your eyes out while I bring Marie into the world." 

"You should get to the hospital, who knows how long this one will take." 

"Harry, if you don't go fucking take care of our fucking son I will hurt you."He hissed and I did what he asked. I found him walking the room humming sporadically between gasps for breath. I held his hips from behind and kissed his neck.

"I called, they'll be five minutes and then we can go."He turned around and gripped my shoulders, using me for support as he let the contraction roll through it's course. This was easier the second time around. I knew what to do. When Brayden was born I just panicked a lot. Louis let me freak out for the most part before he caught my face in his hands and forcibly, but gently, told me I wasn't the one giving birth so I'd better calm the fuck down. The second time around I was more calm. Niall showed up with Liam and the twins, who were barely three months old, strapped into carriers.

"Hey Lou, how you feeling?"Niall asked.

"It's a four."He said bracing himself one hand against the wall and the other digging it's nails into my chest."Seven minutes apart. My water hasn't broken yet."I ushered him as quickly as I could to the van, we'd gotten rid of the car almost as soon as Brayden was born. He climbed in the passenger side and smiled at me.

"I'm lucky to have you."He whispered as I shut the door and raced around to the other side. The first time we did this he was almost crying when I got him into the car. It was quite the change from crying to breathing slowly with his eyes closed. I hit a bump and he gasped his hand flying to grip my knee.

"Ow."He whispered going back to breathing. We were so calm this time it amazed me.

 

I got him to the hospital and checked him in. Just like I knew he would, he refused to lay on the bed. He walked around the room, the halls and into other patient's rooms. I usually got him out of the other patient's hair as soon as his contraction was over.

"Harry, don't touch me."He swatted at the hand I had gently resting on his hip. He gripped the wall of this poor labouring woman's room and groaned, loudly. It was obviously her first, by the look on her face she was dreading the pain.

"This your first one?"I asked rubbing Louis's back as he recovered from the contraction.

"Yeah."The man answered."Does that help with the pain?" 

"For him it does, you have to figure out what works for your wife. Everybody's different."She looked at him and then at me.

"It hurts a lot, but in the end you have this beautiful, squirming, tiny human that you love a lot more than you thought you would to show for it."He assured her.

"Next room."He began to slowly walk forward. I let him lean on me until he suddenly stopped just outside their door.

"My water broke."He stated grimacing as the clear fluid rushed down his leg.

"Nurse, his water broke."I called and they came to clean it up.

"This is why we encourage you to stay in your rooms."She said gently and I scoffed.

"I can't keep him still for a minute never mind confine him to his room."I said as he stood in front of me, gripping my shoulders with a pained expression on his face. The nurse shook her head.

"You should head back now anyway, we have to check you for dilation."He made his way back to his room and laid back on the bed. He spread his legs and waited for the verdict on whether he was ready to give birth or not.

"You're 9 centimetres so stay in your room and you'll be pushing soon."The nurse said and Louis groaned.

"Finally."

 

He was pushing about an hour later. With Brayden all he ever did was just cry and threaten me between contractions. He was a lot less mouthy this time. The only thing he said was.

"Fuck, Harry, hold my hand."He gripped my hand tightly as he pushed every time the contraction rolled across the screen. He only cried once, he was so tired and she was almost here.

"I can't."He whispered and I kissed his forehead.

"You can."I assured him. He pushed three more times before letting out a groan of relief as our daughter wailed.

"It's a girl!"The squirming thing was plopped on his chest and his face lit up.

"Hey, Marie, oh I love you."She screamed as they wiped her down and the scissors were handed to me.

"Come on alpha, cut your daughter's cord."I snipped the last thing holding Marie to Louis and bent to kiss him.

"You did such a good job. We have a daughter."He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, we do."

 

They'd washed her up and dressed her so she was warm. I held her in my arms and cried as I watched her beautiful little face. Her eyes opened and she looked at me.

"I'm your Dada, hello."I whispered."I love you Marie Joanne Styles."Louis looked over at me and smiled.

"Harry, I want to take your last name."My gaze snapped towards him.

"Are you sure?"I asked sitting beside him in the chair I'd pulled up.

"Yes, of course I'm sure. I love you and have two beautiful children with you. I'm not going anywhere and I want us all to have the same name."I smiled widely handing our daughter off to him and reaching into my pocket for the ring I'd been carrying around for a very long time trying desperately to buck up the courage to ask him to marry me. I wanted to after Brayden was born, but so many people looked at me like I was dirt when I went to the cafeteria to get him something to eat. He wanted chips so badly and everyone steered their kids away from me as soon as they saw me. Did I really give off the much alpha? I found out later that I was at that point because my mate had just given birth and I was telling everyone to stay away from us. He was vulnerable and the baby was vulnerable so I was subconsciously protecting them. I ordered them and tried to pay, but the manager said that they were for patients and family only. I tried to tell him my mate had just given birth, but they wouldn't listen. I went up to his room empty handed and he pouted at me.

"They wouldn't give them to me."I had to explain to him. He was so pissed and he made me wheel him down to the cafeteria, with our baby breast feeding off of him, so he could yell at them. Did he ever cause a scene. There were tears involved. The manager was flabbergasted that I wasn't lying. I had been telling the truth when I said my mate just had a baby. He gave us the chips for free and Louis was happy. I knew that I couldn't ask him to marry me after that. I was so useless I couldn't even get him a plate of bloody chips by myself because I was alpha. I had gained my confidence back just in time for Marie's birth. I got down on one knee and his mouth dropped open.

"Why don't we just get married, if you like my name so much."I said holding out the ring."Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?"He nodded rapidly.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!"I slid the ring on his finger and he fanned his face as his eyes filled with tears. I kissed him and he laughed."Two kids later and you're finally proposing."He giggled out.

"I was going to after Brayden, but the chip thing really discouraged me."I said knowing it sounded dumb, but Louis just nodded understandingly.

"You've had that ring for two years?"I nodded."You've wanted to marry me for two years?" 

"I've wanted to marry you since I marked you."

 

"I'm telling you Harry, those are your lips."Louis said holding our four month old up to my face. He looked from Marie's mouth to mine and nodded.

"I stand by my conclusion."I laughed at him and kissed our daughter's cheek. Brayden played on the floor in the living room as I placed his sister in her baby swing. She loved that thing. I smelled burning and ran back into the kitchen to see Louis pouting over a pan.

"I can't even make grilled cheese."He whined and I laughed taking over for him.

"Go sit with the kids."He walked into the living room to play with our babies. I made lunch.

"Brayden, lunchtime."I called and the pitter patter of feet on the ground as he clamoured up into his own high chair brought a smile to both our faces. I sat down with my family to eat lunch and took in the sight. Louis was sitting with the breast feeding pillow around him, one arm holding up the pillow and the baby and the other holding one half of a grilled cheese. The blanket draped over Marie was covered in ducks and I knew it had been Brayden's. Brayden was munching on his grilled cheese and getting ketchup all over his face. His face was so similar to my mate's, but his hair was mine, dark brown and wavy. The ring on Louis's left hand sparkled as the light hit it and I couldn't help but feel happy. My little family was doing great. I had everything I had ever wanted. Being alpha was the best thing that ever happened to me.


End file.
